


Love Me Right

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kanata lying about his intention to study, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Kanata can't keep his hands to himself, he doesn't notice he's doing it himself but how could he possibly concentrate on study when you're nearby.





	Love Me Right

“ ‘Sleep’ with me.” Kanata had already worked his way to cocooning himself around you during this so called study session. Once again he'd invited himself to your place to catch up on some study only to spend the entire time slowly getting closer and closer to you until you were sat between his legs and he was affectionately nuzzling to the back of your neck. “Sleep with me", he whined as the nuzzles increased.   
  
This wasn't the first time he'd snaked his body around yours or had his lips a breath from your neck or slipped his hands under your shirt without you even noticing. Hardly any study got done with his easy words sapping your will to resist the urge to crawl into your bed with him. But it was getting towards exam season so you would at least offer up a weak defence before inevitably letting him lead you away. “Just an hour. I'll set an alarm.”   
  
“We'll both set ‘alarms’~” He was such a liar, but so were you.   
  
You don't remember undoing so many buttons on your shirt or when exactly you removed your blazer. Now you were thinking about it you realised your bra had been unclasped and right now he was tugging at the straps. Considering there was nothing official going on between you he wasn't shy with this.   
  
His smile was sweet and innocent when you questioned him with a look. “You'd be ‘uncomfortable’ if you slept with ‘that' on". His cute way of talking always made you grin back at him. How could this guy ever have any impure intentions? Even if his hand was now cupping your bare chest.   
  
Once again his cheek rubbed against yours before he kissed it and asked if you were okay. His other arm slid under the space beneath your waist so he could pull you flush against his body and cuddle you. You were never sure what would happen from this point; would you both drift off as he lightly fondled your chest or would one of his hands start tickling down your skin until it reached your skirt and bunched it up.   
  
Today it was the later, his lips were more urgent than usual- even sneaking a few sharp nips with his neck kissing. He always knew where to kiss and bite and lick to make you gasp and the second you did his wandering hand would be in your panties to begin fingering along your lips; testing for even a tiny patch of wetness. Lucky for him that you always were, there was something about the way he touched you that made you hot and throb between your legs but it wasn't until he touched you that you would notice.   
  
“You're ‘wet' for me, ____.”   
  
Kanata ground against you, showing he was already hard. “I ‘want' you too.”   
  
Your panties were pulled down and his hand retreated to his own pants; undoing the buckle and pulling his cock out. When you felt him against your skin before he began pumping himself to full hardness. You lifted your leg, letting him push into your core- thankfully all his teasing had left you ready to take his length.   
  
Every time Kanata did this you could feel his elation; he was happy to be with you like this. He always started slow, enjoying the sensation of his body joining with yours, your walls massaging his cock as he clutched your body tight against his; he still wanted his cuddles. Kanata’s breath was hot on your neck as his pace picked up, this was normally when he started moaning and whining your name, about how much he adored you. But today was different; he was more desperate for your voice, your words.   
  
“Tell me you love me.” His voice trembled, fingers grappling to entwine with yours. “Please.”   
  
Really he never needed to ask for it, though neither of you had said it yet or barely acknowledged the dedication you felt to each other out loud. You both felt it.   
  
You complied and he returned the words in kind. Repeating over and over, his rhythm disintegrating as his speed picked up. He kissed every part of you his lips could touch. He wanted to cover every inch of your body in his love and adorn your skin with decorative marks of possession.   
  
He came, moaning as he did and relishing in the thought you having his cum inside you. Both of you took a moment to catch your breath, hot and sweating from the heated session before he began kissing you again; a free hand sneaking back between your legs to toy with your clit. Rubbing the swollen nub with a blend of your wetness and his cum until you were the one moaning his name. He really didn't like to think he ever left you unsatisfied; on top of that he had every intention to do this over and over if you gave him permission to stay the night.   
  
“I ‘meant’ it, _____", he nuzzled you like he'd been doing earlier as he pulled up your underwear and tugged the blanket up to cover you both, “now let's take that ‘nap'”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can contact me over at @swordboys-and-glampires.tumblr.com if you have any requests


End file.
